The Fate Series: Mission one!
by AlimBloodmoon
Summary: What does it mean to be Fate? Does it mean fixing the things you think should have happened? Or does it mean setting the thing on its intended course? I am one of many Fates. Still I wonder was it all worth that sacrifice? A slow death for the possibility of a million lifetimes of adventure? Or did I just ensure more pain then I can ever handle?


Hello all comers to the first I guess chapter of The Fate Series! Yes this will (Hopefully) be a series. They are Self inserts sort of. And the two Main Characters will most likely be sueish after awhile. But for now! This is only the first chapter. Anyway this chapter takes place as my character writing in his journal about how he became what he is now. All other chapters will be my more normal style. Anyway I worked really hard to figure out everything as a sort of back story for well you'll see. I did work hard and I have been thinking about doing a series with this concept for a long time. Anyways please read and review once you get to that point! Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever had the urge to snap your pencil in frustration as you attempt to write in your journal while listening to your teacher drone on and on about the stupidest things? Well, This is where I find myself at the moment a huge change to where I was previously. I have the compelling urge to write this for some dumbass reason, I mean if anyone ever read this, they would deem either themselves or me insane. I don't really know how to explain the situation I am currently in being yelled at amongst a class of students, Japanese students, a few of which I previously thought could never exist, sitting beside a girl who is currently not paying any attention to the teacher like everyone else in this class, which makes him grow even angrier at us. Yeah, this is my current life.

What do I mean by current? Wait, ya know what? Why am writing this like someone is going to read it? I mean it's technically my Journal, a look back on the shit I'm dealing with, I guess. I mean I started this in vague attempt to remember where I have been, in hopes I might need the information one day. I guess maybe I'm writing to myself? I don't know but well, I guess this my story. A story about a guy who held no fate, though I didn't know it then.

It was, well to my mind, about a year ago, it depends I guess how time moves for you for the exact time. To me I have only the past year of memories left, a majority of them involving things I truly never believed possible, the other bits are two months prior to my change. I was changed, was it for the better? I mean I sacrificed my life what little there was, to achieve this. Maybe I should just start as far back as I can remember and secretly hope this Moron never notices me not taking notes on his rant.

It was a typical Friday, the beginning of my memories. Well, typical for me anyway, I got up out of my bed with a heavy sigh kicking away some soda bottles and generic trash out of the way. Living in an RV wasn't the easiest thing ever done, especially when you don't move around that much. I had been living in this RV with my Dad for a lot longer then I truly wanted to be, I think it was nearly four years stuck here. I was twenty four then and I hadn't done much with my life.

In fact to be honest, it wasn't like I truly attempted to change it that much, sure I had originally but after awhile it just felt, unachievable, like no matter what I did nothing would end up changing it. I didn't know it on that day, but I would soon know the reason though even now it confuses me quite a bit. I cleaned myself up, sprayed down with some Axe, checked the time, and headed out to buy the groceries that I always bought every Friday every week.

My schedule might have been strange to quite a few people, I did what felt like the same things constantly throughout the week, for years on end, like I said I felt stuck in a way. I was always day dreaming about going to other worlds, like one I'm in now for instance. I wished in secret for a way out, to be taken away to a world like the games I played constantly, the Animes I loved, Books I enjoyed, hell even a movie or two. Though my life just felt like it never changed, but this Friday would be first time I truly thought something would change.

I had done my usual shopping, seventy dollars was my usual limit to spend for a week, I went over sometimes of course to get some lunch for the day or something. On my way back, well, I encountered, It. Well, It was an it at the time, I mean it held no distinguishable features, it wore something that seemed akin to an organization thirteen outfit from kingdom hearts, I mean really it is kind of eerie how similar they were. I mean same effect and everything. I couldn't tell anything from it, couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl standing there, and it's hood seemed to be able to completely shroud its face in darkness.

It was weird to say the least but it was the most interesting thing to have appeared along my route back to the RV ever, I took note of it but then, well cast it off shortly before passing it by as an vision or something. I saw things sometimes, ya know, maybe my imagination running wild. That is until after taking one step away from it, it chose to speak to me.

"You spent over eighty today, I'm surprised you haven't texted your dad" now first there were a lot, and I mean a lot of issues with this comment, One, it knew how much I spent, two, it also somehow knew my spending limit, three, it knew I called or texted my dad if I went over, and four it's voice was almost completely well, nonexistent. It held almost no sign of emotion and seemed just bland giving no indication on a gender for the person.

"I'm surprised you know so much," It was true, given I had never seen this thing before, I was slightly curious how it knew so much. Back then had I known what this person had been doing I might have gone slightly insane. I still am not quite used to it being around.

"I've been watching you, of course," Watching me huh? Yeah that's what I remember thinking, so I decided to do what I always did, I denied it's existence.

"Yeah, thanks mysterious vision for the entertainment, now go away so I can get back to reality." It gave it's first sign of emotion a slight laugh, at this point still able to confuse me on whatever it's gender was, and took five steps away from me. I was watching it walk away and on it's sixth step it disappeared as if it never existed, still laughing just a little. Yeah, It was a vision, had to be right? That's what I told myself, I told myself this for three days then, promptly put it out of mind. It was just a vision or something my mind had made up. That's what I had rationalized, at least until the next Friday.

This Friday was slightly different, well maybe not slightly, it was the strangest thing I had ever dealt with. I was walked towards the store I always went to and it was waiting where it had stood before. I stopped in front of it and simply asked the question that I was slightly curious about.

"Been waiting long?" I looked at it and was slightly surprised when it laughed again slightly, this time though I could completely, with a hundred percent certainty, tell it was a girl. The girl answered after her short laugh, her voice wasn't bland anymore either. It just seemed normal, though it appeared to have a slight Japanese accent to it.

"Nope! Just got here about five minutes before you. I knew you'd be leaving soon and wanted to let you dress in peace for once." I opened my mouth to respond and shut it quickly. Yeah, now I was sure it was just my imagination. First off a girl who can some how end up in the RV and watch me dress wasn't normal procedure, hell I was pretty sure then that I had better get my medication somehow at this point.

"Yeah whatever, your still a vision or what not." I hadn't actually started walking away, I wasn't sure why but I was kind of like compelled to stay and hear it's response which mildly surprised me.

"Stand in front of me then! I mean so I don't suddenly pop up in front of the whole highway and freak people out for a girl appearing out of no where." I shook my head a little and stood in front of her, I still held my rational and logical thoughts on this thing, I mean it wasn't quite possible so why bother? Well, I was a touch curious what my mind made for her looks, she couldn't really be real right? You know logic should thrown in the garbage because it doesn't exist.

When she pulled down her hood, well, she wasn't some insanely beautiful goddess or something. She seemed really well average, young, maybe twentyish though she could have passed for younger, a basic facial structure nothing truly standing out, green colored eyes, the one thing that did catch my attention was her hair, it was long almost to the middle of her back and blue. I don't mean like sky blue, it is kind of like dark blue, it definitely can't ever pass for black unless it's really dark out, no it's blue pure and simple.

"So! Whatcha think?" She twirled around once and flashed me a smile and I simply shook my head a little.

"You still don't exist sorry, I mean it's not possible, no offense." Remember when I mentioned logic being tossed in the trash? Well she was going to prove it.

"Ok let's go get your groceries together then! We shall see who doesn't exist!" I shook my head a little and started walking with the unnamed girl beside me who was walking with determination. I wasn't going to talk to her at this point, I mean she couldn't have existed and talking to an invisible person wasn't a smart thing to do. Once I walked into the store was when I noticed that, well, others had noticed her.

"Good morning! Glad to see you have a friend today!" I snapped my attention towards the greeter, the same person who I usually just said Hello to when I passed by then I felt my arm instantly latched onto followed by the girl replying to the greeter.

"Not friend, Girlfriend okay get it straight!" and with that she dragged me further into the store causing me to wonder what the point of that was.

"Whoa what the hell, Ok either I'm freaking dreaming, or, ya know what never mind what was with that girlfriend bit!" The girl looked away from me slightly in what appeared like embarrassment.

"I don't know? Thought it was ok, I mean you don't have one and I thought you wouldn't mind." I sighed briefly and shook my head at her.

"I don't know your name so it's kind of hard to be that, plus I don't know anything about you." Her head lowered slightly and she sighed briefly.

"My name is Kira, Kira Sasaki, I guess, I um have been watching you for, well, a long time. And I can't explain why not yet at least, 'They' haven't decided yet." I gave my own sigh in frustration, I hadn't truly learned much but a name was always nice.

"Ok Kira, let's just get this shopping done." At times while shopping previously like I had mentioned, I remember buying a couple of things for lunch for that day, while it was rare I still did it on occasion. So I thought about this on that day and after buying the regular junk asked Kira well if she wanted anything.

"Hmm, yeah! I want um, Mountain dew! And um candy?" Mountain Dew and Candy? I still wasn't sure on her age yet but, that seemed a slight bit childish to me, well not that I didn't like mountain dew mind you, just well I thought some real food might have been on the top of the list. Well after grabbing a bottle of dew and a huge bag of randomly assorted chocolates, we bought the stuff, texted my dad about the price and headed back.

Now at this point I hadn't really thought much on what Kira had said previously, it wasn't until we were back at the RV that it appeared in my mind and I immediately stopped her.

"Hey, You can't come in I mean it's... Not all that clean." I mean I was kind of bringing a girl home right? Gotta clean the stuff up or something!

"And? I've been in there without you knowing, plus you and I can clean a bit after putting the junk away." My eyes had opened wide in mild shock at this point, only over the reason that I had finally pieced together the fact that she had been in there and thus her observations made me wonder what else she had seen or done if anything.

"Ok I guess, why haven't you like placed a message somewhere, 'clean this stuff up' or ya know told me you were there and how much have you seen?" Kira rubbed the back of her head slightly.

"I can't say, I've been watching you for a long time, near constantly, and um, I have a slight habit of sleeping next to you." I tried to respond then quickly decided not to, yeah, dream had to be a dream right?

"Ok let's just get this done," Kira was able to surprise me significantly on that day, first with how much she knew of my process and where things went, then her own apparent motivation to clean the entire place even when I stopped deeming it clean enough, she had gone on to clean the walls and other things. After the cleaning I was again surprised by her ability to somehow kick the crap out of me in some the games I heavily enjoyed. Shortly before my Dad arrived she flipped up her hood, this time though I could see her face and she still sat beside me then, I wasn't completely convinced if this was a dream or not yet but, once my dad had gotten back I was pretty convinced something was up because he hadn't seen Kira nor did he believe me when I told him there was someone sitting beside me. After that little exchange in which afterward I was told to get some sleep, I laid down as I usually did, Kira stood beside the bed shifting her feet back and forth slightly.

"Can I? I mean you will feel it now, I just want to if that's ok." I sighed briefly and nodded, Kira promptly jumped beside me and wrapped her arms around my stomach then quickly requested that I play Persona 4 golden of all things. So I had listened to her and did that. I still at this point deemed this a dream, that is until the next day.

Waking up on that day was a huge surprise, first Kira was still sleeping beside me and after quickly checking the time and date I was surprised it had moved forward. So i either lost what little sanity I had left, my dream was going to keep on happening, or I was in some weird ass coma and couldn't wake up. That was my thoughts on the situation at this point. Of course, I simply well, allowed stuff to happen. Kira didn't simply poof out of existence for almost two weeks, weird thing was she always hid from my dad. I wasn't quite sure why but she said something along the lines of.

"I can't reveal myself to him, it would be against my mission." See, I had been attempting to pry the information out of her though all I had learned was,she had a mission, this mission involved watching me for ten years and apparently I wasn't entirely to blame for my situation. Though I still hadn't got what the reason was for me being stuck in that life. Then, clear out of the blue she finally revealed a little more to me, it wasn't the most normal of things to explain.

Kira was spacing out, something I had noticed her doing quite often at times. Like she was daydreaming about something. I finally asked her why she kept getting all spacey I guess. She sighed a little and shook her head.

"Council meeting, they wanted an update." Council? This was the biggest piece to the puzzle I had gotten so far, so I figured I'd try my luck and pry some more.

"Who or what is the council?" Kira shrugged a bit and grabbed my PS Vita then pointed at it, then my xbox, the laptop, TV, and my small collection of books. 

"The council is, a collection of people I guess. You might meet my boss one day if they ever freaking agree on what to do. These things that I pointed to, hold, connections to their worlds I guess. You won't understand at least not yet if you ever do." So my dream had lasted for nearly a month I guess? I mean back then I was sure she was speaking crazy but then, her existence and how I never woke up from this dream told me otherwise. It made me wonder about her boss, a council member? Was it like Naruto? Ya know a figure head being told what to do by a bunch of assholes? I'm still not completely sure how they run yet, not like I even speak to them anyway.

"Yeah ok whatever Kira, I'm guessing Golden is on the agenda for today?" See I wasn't quite sure then what her deal was with playing that game the most, she had made me do speed runs through it and even tested my knowledge on the game multiple times. I wasn't sure then but now? Well, It isn't all that useful anyway.

Now Kira was strange on multiple levels, not just for her abilities but how easy it was to piss her off sometimes. I had noticed Kira was attempting well, a romance thing with me, she claimed watching me for ten years made it happen. She supposedly didn't like me nor supported me in anyway until about two years of observation. Whatever had happened I never could pry from her and I guess, well, our first fight was the weirdest thing I ever experienced.

"Kira, You should just stop, I'm not important all right? I mean I contribute next to nothing in this world. I don't have any true skills and I know for sure I won't ever change." See, in general I held huge low self esteem something that had only grown over time. Kira though was very easy to anger and somehow putting myself down pissed the hell out of her. In that instant after I had finished my thing, I was slapped, now this wasn't a normal slap mind you, it was like a sledgehammer being struck across my face. Maybe it was more like a car hitting me at hundred miles an hour but it was hard and freaking strong as all hell, strong enough to even send me into the ground and be stunned for the better part of five minutes while she yelled at me.

"No! You shut it! Bastard! Don't you dare screw around with something like that! Your better then whatever the fuck your thinking so get off your ass and get your head in the game!" I vowed from that day forward to avoid pissing her off, a thing that I still hadn't truly mastered yet.

"Ok Kira! Damn! I'm sorry for insulting myself I guess?" Kira stomped her foot and pointed at my xbox.

"Call of duty time then, and no quitting got it!" gods above I always thought I held a chance against a lot of people but Kira was somehow the Mistress of gaming somehow, I couldn't explain it then but now it makes a little sense. I mean well, I will get to that in a bit.

Now I had lived with Kira about two months, two months of a mixture of torture, gaming and workouts to improve my little weight issue. Apparently she had claimed that I would need the gaming stuff, I would need to get out of old habits and working out would be insanely useful in the future, and to cap it off her 'Training' was equivalent to torture. I also had to deal with her eerie romance stuff, see it wasn't like I didn't like her, far from it, it's just back then my mind dealt me a whole lot to get used to. A girl who could disappear at whim and somehow sleep beside me without anyone noticing was hard to wrap my mind around. Plus the fact she had watched me for ten years and still appeared to be younger then me made me question a lot.

But at the end of that second month I would get all of my answers, plus the offer of well, an eternity. If anyone from my world somehow finds this, they wouldn't believe the situation I explained thus far, plus given the person and his role in the universe? Universes? Whatever, they wouldn't believe it was possible, hell you know I doubt anyone would. Though this was the true beginning of my new 'Life'.

I was sitting down on the couch I generally sat at, Kira was playing Burn it down by Linkin Park off of my cellphone and singing along with it, actually to give her credit she isn't all that bad. Pretty good to me at least. Anyway as I sat there debating mentally whether I wanted to attempt to finish Grand Theft Auto Five or play Diablo three, I heard something I never expected to have happened.

Knocking, someone or something was knocking against the passenger door to the RV, I exchanged a look with Kira who shrugged a little then turned the music down a bit. I stood to check the door then and I was slightly surprised to see someone wearing an exact copy of Kira's outfit. Of course there wasn't any face at the time but I opened the door and offered to help them in. this mysterious person walked in and didn't say anything until Kira slightly gasped when It had turned to face her.

"Boss!? What are you doing here?" The person shrugged slightly and walked towards the seat taking the spot across from her, I of course sat down next to her and waited for the reason her 'Boss' was here.

"So um, Boss did you guys come to a decision?" the person held a slightly familiar voice, the only reason it was slightly was because I had hardly ever heard it in recent weeks and even then it wasn't used all that much.

"Yes, We did, we are allowing Him to decide." I remember my reaction to his voice clear as day mostly because it had started my insanity alarm in my brain.

"Your... Philemon? From the Persona series? What the shit?" I knew perhaps it wasn't the best reaction to him but in response he oddly enough chuckled slightly. He reached for his hood removing it revealing the white mask I had seen a few times in those cutscenes.

"Yes, though it isn't a series thank you very much. I am, the leader, boss, figure head, whatever you like for my organization. And no it isn't Organization thirteen ok? We just borrowed the concept from one of the council members." I blinked a couple of times in mild shock then I shook my head slightly, wasn't quite what I expected when meeting him.

"So what am I deciding?" I still wasn't told much about well anything and the Boss, it's easier to call him that mind you, crossed his arms across his chest and gave a small sigh.

"Recruitment, the reason you are, stuck in the situation you are in, is because you are Fateless." Fateless? Now I wasn't quite sure then what it meant and thankfully Kira had tried to explain a little.

"Fateless means well, basically your Fate is sealed, stuck in the mode you are in without a chance of changing it. That is a very rare circumstance, It hasn't happened since the first members of the organization were chosen, thus the reason I have been observing you." My Fate was sealed back then, apparently their organization deals with peoples fates I guess. Actually that truly isn't far from the truth. It just well, maybe focusing on their explanations would be better.

"The organization has existed for quite a long time, to you the amount of time would be outlandish, but time flows very differently for us. The Leadership of it consists of myself and quite a few people from other universes, they watch other their respective universe, each alternate version and every normal one. When that universe has an issue we send in an Agent. Our Agents are called, Fates. Kira here, is what is known as a Fury though." Kira rubbed the back of her head slightly and I turned to look towards her.

"Furys are like, the Fates partners. I once had a partner before I started observing you but, she had finally died after us being together for a long time. A really really long time, We aren't immortal ya know, just well special. Um, when she died I continued our mission at the time and then upon returning was left without a true job until I was sent to observe you." So it wasn't a male, female type of thing for the whole thing. It meant there were differences. Not only that I was told the Fates fix that universes Fate back to normal, essentially ensuring it is set on it's true course. Though this meant quite a bit, sometimes you might be on the 'Good side' other times the 'bad side' though with everything good and bad is relative to the viewer. They even explained that 'Characters" I thought I knew well could be very different from what I am used to seeing or exactly the same. Either way in the long run I was offered a very simple offer.

"If you want, we would need a few things from you. A Signature on a contract your slightly used to hearing about, and well your death." I remember that the choice to be honest wasn't all that difficult. It wasn't like I had any true desire to continue on in my world, if my fate truly was sealed then this was a way out. And even it was just a dream then I'd finally wake up and get on with my life. The process was odd as was the contract I had to sign. A simple question I had seen a few times the difference though was slight and could be easily missed.

'I chooseth to be Fate of mine own free will.' becoming Fate huh? That is what I am now, in a sense. I don't really feel all that different, save for the huge difference in my appearance and the new home I occupied for almost eight months. Yeah I choose to be Fate, it wasn't the most glamorous change by the way, I had died and it was freaking painful as all hell. Kira had slit my wrists as deep as possible and then kept me alive by stopping the blood loss for a few minutes until she could time the right moment in which she apparently tore my soul out of my world and took it with her. Now I can't remember the process of being remade I guess, but my first memories of waking up after my 'Suicide' was of an all blue room.

I looked around the room and I had apparently been sleeping or most likely resting my body. I stood taking a few steps towards what was apparently a mirror, the room was a bedroom yet was still very velvet room like of all things. When I had looked at myself for the first I nearly cried in shock, because there wasn't anything to look at. My face was completely nonexistent and I was wearing, well you guessed it that outfit. It's apparently the uniform or something. I was about to reach to remove my hood when someone grabbed my hand quickly to stop me.

"Nope not yet! You will freak the hell out if you take it off now!" I turned facing Kira who was holding my wrist a little firmly and I nodded a bit though I had to ask why.

"Because you don't have a form yet! I mean your all non-existent and stuff! Like for reals, I mean you died, your just a soul now without a true shape." so putting two and two together I got the gist, taking off my hood equaled me going insane cause there's nothing there, got it. So Kira began her explanation of how to do the process, reminding me this was a one time deal so I had better get it right.

I focused in on what I had wanted, I decided to mess around a bit and attempt to make something exceeding handsome or gorgeous whatever and was met with a headache, figures huh? So I went with well the basics, I kept my face mostly the same, cleaned up the skin and decided to change my hair color to a red color. Now I'm not talking like redhead, auburnish type, I'm talking like blood red, which was the color I got. It was Crimson in color and became short and spiky. Alongside that my eyes turned back to their normal light blue I always had before. So truly I hadn't changed all that much save for the general weight loss and hair color. Kira oddly enough clapped a little happily then began something I truly am glad I had gotten her out of at this point.

"You look great Master!" My eyes had widen about three times their usual size if that was possible because of her new name for me. So I promptly snapped at her.

"Don't call me that! Call me I dunno! Something else!" She tilted her head and then sighed softly.

"There are Rules you know! I mean not really, but I have to follow your orders! I have been assigned to you ok! So Master fits unless you order me to call you something else I guess?" I sighed briefly in frustration and quickly came up with the first name off the top of my head.

"Silver Valentine, just call me Silver or Val, or ya know whatever works." She nodded her head quickly and then promptly hugged me tightly.

"So Silver, can we be all lovey dovey now? I mean I am your partner now! We have to work together eventually might as well be something well more then just partners." She grinned slightly causing me to want to somehow take back my decision so I simply nodded a bit in response.

"We can try ok, I'm just not used to it ok?" She squeezed me slightly then let go. She pointed towards a door and then said,

"We have to train, in other skills especially you Silver! I can't work with someone who doesn't know how to fight right?" and with that I was dragged away. The place we inhabited was not just a single room if anything it might be more of a house. It held all the basics necessities plus a few training areas. Kira was still the taskmaster she had been previously except now she had become significantly more touchy feely though I guess now I am used it a bit now.

I received training in a lot of areas I had deemed useless to me previously. One of them being how to use a gun, which Kira and I both agreed I was million times better with then a sword. She trained my speed attempting to strike at me with various weapons and even went as far as to make me fight her. The training lasted all 'day' which was basically unmeasurable because the light never truly changed. At night after the training I had crashed to sleep and I surprisingly held onto Kira tightly, the reason I wasn't quite sure of then but I know it now. It was because I had slowly started to understand that if I didn't have her I wouldn't make it though the future.

Thus this training lasted another eight months as I think I wrote earlier, I learned a bunch and I had noticed my memories disappearing. Kira claimed it to be needed and that it would happen quite often unless you hold onto certain things though sheer will. I guess this might be a way I am trying to remember. Funny thing is that every moment I had spent with Kira is almost completely clear and perfect to me. A subconscious thing I think.

Anyway after that time, the boss had come with his check in plus some news I wasn't quite expecting. Kira and I by this point were very close, I mean very close. I felt my heart beat faster whenever she was near which was near constantly and during training we worked almost to near perfection against the things she had set up for us to fight. Kira's strength seem like the thing she used constantly and fist fighting along with a mixture of kung fu moves ended with her literally caving in my chest once though she had quickly healed me at that point. So if anything it was sort like I fought from range blasting away while she closed the distance on a target pummeling the hell out of it.

Back to the bosses arrival, Kira and I were taking a rest day when he had shown up. No longer garbed in the outfit we wore but instead his usual one I was used to seeing him in. he surprised me slightly by bowing a little before the two of us.

"Forgive my intrusion, I should have sent a message." Oh I see, he means because Kira had been laying down her head in my lap with me slightly running my fingers through her hair. Yeah well, it was something we had done and I wasn't at least used to random arrivals yet.

"No problem Boss! What's the deal?" Kira said happily and I focused my attention more on him wondering briefly what he was doing here.

"Well, two things, I have your first mission and also by the councils request I have assigned you two a handler. She will funnel reports to us while on your missions and keep us up to date. I am sure you will guys well be great friends one day." I nodded slightly as Kira followed suit who popped out from behind the Boss surprised me greatly. It was Elizabeth herself.

"Good evening, My name is Elizabeth. Master Igor has decided me to be your handler. I hope we shall get along wonderfully" She bowed slightly and I asked a quick question.

"Igor decided? Weren't you hunting Minato down or something?" She sighed a little and looked away a bit.

"I was, it turned into the start of this organization. I found the connections and started to search other places for a solution until well, I noticed the problems in these worlds and informed Igor and the Boss. Master Igor and Philemon started this awhile afterward and gained a few trusted allies who make up the council so please do not remind me of my, failure." She looked down sadly and I bit my lip a little.

"Sorry I didn't know, I was just curious." She nodded a little and then turned to Philemon who nodded to her.

"I shall take my leave Elizabeth has the details for you." with that he poofed away leaving the three of us to discuss our first mission.

"Your mission is very simple and thankfully Kira had been planning or hoping most likely for you to end up with one from here. You are going to Inaba as Transfer students, Your 'Family' consists of Myself and each other. You are adopted Silver due to you and Kira being as close as you are and My husband died in the past so we moved to get away from it all. Your mission is very simple become a member of the investigation team and ensure that everything happens as to the course of events that you know fairly well. Additional mission requirements may come but that's the gist." Elizabeth nodded a bit after reading it out to us and then did a small twirl.

"Ah the majestic fun that is Inaba, I am a mother! Yay!" She seemed a touch cheery about the whole bit. I wasn't quite sure if it was even possible I mean this relied on a whole lot of luck I guess.

"Alright um, I guess you won't be involving yourself in the case right?" She shook her head and then twirled again.

"Of course! But I shall be involved as a Mother! I am so happy!" She was apparently on cloud nine at this point and I sighed briefly.

"Speaking of which what about our names I mean. I can't be with Kira if I'm adopted right?" I mean I was kind of really liking her quite a bit at his point to which Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes sir, though you will still have your last name. Think of it as I'm your guardian but you call me mom and stuff I guess anyway let's go!" and with that Kira, Liz, and I were heading though a familiar looking door. It was different from the others and when I took one step though it I remember falling quite a far distance. Only to land somewhere and surprisingly with Kira in my arms and Liz sitting beside us flipping through a book.

"Ah your awake Silver! We are almost to our new home!" I blinked a couple of times. Something had seemed off about how Liz spoke. After she for some reason repeated it again I pieced it together. She was speaking Japanese. I hadn't learned it at all and yet I understood it somehow. When I spoke to her in response my own voice mirrored hers in the same sense. Sounding like English to my ears yet I could tell somehow I was speaking differently.

"Well I am glad Mom. I guess, how much longer?" She shrugged a bit and started to tear though a bag of stuff. She tossed me a cellphone, a key, and a wallet. Then pointed to a bag above my head.

"Your things make sure you grab them." We were on a train, I wasn't quite sure of it then but upon looking over my phone for the date. I was apparently two months earlier then I should have been. Which was of course part of the cover. We might be transfers but we moved here thus we needed to get a house and stuff like that. I wondered briefly if there was a way to meet those who were involved in the events to come early. Of course Liz was a master at planning things out. After the ride then a bus ride. She bought a small car somehow, she already again somehow had a house already set up and with a bunch of things that were in general needed to survive. Power and the like, we bought groceries at Junes of all places though I didn't see Yosuke there at the time. Following that Kira and I went exploring though the place in hopes of getting to know the lay of the land fairly well.

This was about the smallest town I had ever been in to be honest. Kira and I apparently attracted quite a bit of attention due to the fact there were two high school kids that no one had seen before. Thus we were thrust about with trying to introduce ourselves and make sure we kept to our story at the reasons we were here. That was when Fate? Well I guess it could be in a way, decided to make my first friend here. Though meeting this person definitely wasn't quite what I wanted.

"Whatcha looking at punk!" I looked towards the voice to see none other then Kanji Tatsumi arguing with a small fry kid. Now I mean small fry as in smaller then Kanji which was pretty easy mind you. The guy he was arguing with backed up slightly.

"Nothing! I wasn't trying to do anything! Nope! Just wondering by totally not paying you any attention I swear!" Kanji apparently took a small offense here. Either that or the guy was lying somehow.

"Yeah, well beat it! I don't need your crap!" the guy ran off quickly and I saw Kanji look down briefly shaking his head slightly. I was about to walk towards him when he noticed me starring.

"Hey! You staring too!?" I didn't respond for a second and choose what I hoped would be an ok answer.

"Yeah, I doubt that you really wanted him to take off right?" I crossed my arms and Kanji shot me a glare.

"What are you saying huh!" I shrugged a bit and simply replied.

"I think your scared shitless of being alone, I know the feeling man. So, want to be friends?" I held my hand out even though he was across the smallish street and he stared at it briefly.

"You serious? Friends with me?" I nodded a bit and I was a little surprised he walked up and shook it.

"Kanji Tatsumi, your new around here. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked to be friends with me." I nodded a bit and gave him a smile.

"Silver Valentine, Transfer Student, Second year. Will be starting once the next school year starts. And yeah just moved here. Oh and, I don't give a shit what others say about people. I would rather make my own opinions ok." Kanji smiled slightly and nodded a bit just when Kira had run up beside me.

"Silver! They got steak! It really is true! I mean the mega bowl on rainy days is true!" I laughed a little and mentioned to Kanji.

"Kira Sasaki, my semi sort of Sister and um best friend." The best friend bit was needed at the moment, on Elizabeth's orders we shouldn't be a full blown couple just yet, if anything due to the mission it would be needed to get close to people thus being close to each other was already guaranteed but she apparently thought we might need to date someone else. Gods I wasn't generally ready to attempt that.

"Kanji Tatsumi." I saw the slight blush on his face and I grinned inwardly well, I guess Kira could get the ole guy blushing might be interesting to see one day.

"Hi! Let's get food at Aiya! Come on please!" She shifted her feet slightly making her sway a bit and I nodded.

'Want to come?" Kanji looked at us in surprise and nodded a little thus began my new friendship with the school 'Bully/ Knitting master' I never pried into his personal issues I mean hell I was pretty sure they were still the same as usual. Also in those two months I had ran into Yosuke at one point while shopping though I didn't talk to him for long just introduced myself and told him the story of the reasons I was here. Well the cover reasons. My friendship with Kanji oddly enough seemed important to me quite a bit. I wasn't sure why but by the time school had started for the three of us I could proudly claim to be best friends with that guy.

Elizabeth held onto a cover that her job was making things at home, mostly clothes apparently. I wasn't sure why but apparently it worked to the point no one really every asked about our sudden appearance. Liz made nice with the neighbors as only Liz could. We maintained our friendship with Kanji and in fact I had pried out some information from him that he might be interested in her. As much as it inwardly annoyed me a bit I was sort of glad he trusted me enough to tell me. Also I did ask Kira about this upon finding out what she thought and she had given it thought apparently. Ya know at this point I felt really odd about this situation. It didn't matter I guess still a small part of me felt slightly well alone.

Anyway, I guess I am kind of at today. It is the first day of Yasogami High, second year class 2-2. the odd thing was the seating arrangement along with King Moron himself droning on for far longer then the game would've allowed. I was seated beside non other then Chie Satonaka. Kira was seated beside Yosuke and the Wild card himself, Yu Narukami was seated next to Yukiko Amagi. I knew their names already and I will give the game credit for one thing only. Yu Narukami was a true master of near silence. I couldn't get much out of him except his name which had been announced to the class anyway. After that frustration I began writing this shindig and well I guess it's time to actually get rolling since that announcement just came over the PA system.

"And so it begins I guess?" I mumbled closing my journal in hopes I might survive this situation one day.

* * *

So yeah I did work hard and while there are some things missing like everything that happened in those two months. I wanted to get to the point that actual game started basically and also not focus on a large amount of back story stuffs. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
